Max's Journal
by KiataXIII
Summary: Basically a sequel to Another Cliche Truth or Dare Story, Fang reads and entry in Max's 'journal' that he acquired in the game. Max searches for it while Fang reads an embarrassing tale. T for embarrassing situations.


**Hello! I've come to officially conclude Another Cliche Truth or Dare Story since a lot of you seem to think it's not over. It was. I apologize for the confusion, and my lack of writing.**

**I also apologize for all the different point of views.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Fang's POV**

It's been awhile since we played Truth or Dare. Man, that was a messed up game. I still have Max's "journal" and I don't think she's realized it's gone. Why does she keep one of these anyway. It's pretty plain, so I'm surprised I found it. Some would confuse I with an ordinary composition notebook. It's checkered with red, gray, and black colors. Max definitely chose this.

Ah, I guess I should open it, shouldn't I? But, it is her's, not mine. ...Come one Fang, don't be such a wuss, it's just a journal. ...But it's _Max's _journal! Ugh, alright, I'll look at it, but only one entry.

**Max's POV**

You've got to be kidding me! I don't know where my journal is! Crap! I though I left it next to my desk. Where could I have put it. Gah. I don't want anyone to see it, they'll think it's weird that I have one. God your an idiot Max. Think. _Think!_ ...I've got... nothing. I just hope none of the boys find it. Maybe I can ask Angel. Where is she?

**Fang's POV**

Okay, let's find a more recent entry! Ah! Here we go.

_Ugh, I hate being a teen, it sucks. Freaking hormones. Why puberty, why? Anyway, Today was a big gigantic ball of funtasmical wonders. I hope you caught on the the 'oh so sarcastic' tone of that. Mmhm. So we decided to go swimming in a nearby lake. You can already imagine what happened, can't you?_ _Well, it seems Angel was planning something. I was looking for my swim suit, which was similar to a wet suit(surf suit) with short sleeves and shorts and I couldn't find it anywhere. I went to look in the laundry room, but it wasn't there either. As I was walking back to my room, I was wondering what happened to it. When I walked in my room, there was Angel, sitting on my bed, and right next to her, was an extremely skimpy swimsuit. I immediately looked over to her with horror. She just smiled that irritating yet deceptively innocent smile of hers and told me to put it on. I begged her to spare me, and yes, I know what your thinking, Max! Begging? Well yes,I admit I did, but she, as merciless as she is on occasion, forced me to. So I put it on, and I swear that she brought it a size too small on purpose! I bet my undergarments are more modest than that **thing**. Anyway, I covered up as much as I could, which was only T-shirt since Angel took all of my other coverups. The boys had decided to go first thankfully. Angel went off to find Nudge so we could leave. When we finally left, with Nudge screaming about potatoes or something, we left and started walking. We were there in about eleven minutes. I was so embarassed! All the guys looked shocked, and I just blushed and I jumped into the lake. Go I must've looked like really provocative. I feltDodd the rest of the day, and I stayed in the water most of the time. Fang creeped up behind me and Scared me half to death. Have I ever told you that Fang has possibly the most ravishing abs known to teenage girls. Ahem, anyway, It was just a really embarrassing day, especially when I tripped over fang and ended up with my butt, that was barely covered mind you, in his face. I ran home after that and wore my skinny jeans and hoodie around for the rest of the day. There, I enlightened a collection of pages. The end.  
_

**3rd person POV**

Fang was blushing, remembering that day clearly. It was embarrassing for him too.

**Fang's POV**

Oh man, I thought she'd forgotten about that! But seriously, my abs are only _possibly_ the most ravishing to teenage girls? Possibly? That's depressing.

Hm, I guess I should go return this. Goodbye Max's journal thing.

Okay, where to put Ah, right next to her desk should be acceptable.

**3rd person POV**

****After that, everything went back to normal. Max found her journal and racked her brain for answers as to why she didn't see it in such an obvious place.

Fang, just continued to scared the crap out of her at random.

They continued to be an awkward couple, with Angel being devious.

They never played 'Truth or Dare' again.

How was it? Sufficient I hope. Please excuse any typos I may have missed, as I am typing on an iPad, and autocorrect is being really annoying.

Reviews are welcome, and flames will help me roast marshmallows.

Thank you for reading!

-KiataXIII


End file.
